Teddy Bear
by psychoarea
Summary: Teddy Bear? Dia itu imut dan lucu. Akashi Seijuurou? Ah, dia itu... WARNING! Kau x Akashi Seijuurou x Teddy Bear (?) -Hanya cerita singkat dalam satu hari- Dont like dont read XD


**Teddy Bear?**

**_Dia itu imut dan lucu._**

**Akashi Seijuurou?**

**_Ah, dia itu..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[Teddy Bear]**

**Typo seperti biasa, EYD amburadul (?), etc! Dont like dont read~**** XD**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau itu imut dan lucu. Kau lembut. Kau selalu membuatku tersenyum ketika disini sepi. Aku sangat menyukai kehangatanmu. Sentuhanmu. Wajahmu. Ah, semuanya memang tentang dirimu. Hanya kau yang membuatku merasa nyaman disini. Semuanya. Semuanya ada pada dirimu.

**Aku sangat menyukaimu...**

Disini malam menjadi latar suasana ketika hawa dingin terus menyerang dalam indahnya musim yang tak tergantikan. Saat itu hanya putihnya salju yang terlihat ketika aku menatap jendela kamarku dalam gelapnya malam. Warna putih yang indah. Putih yang lembut. Sayangnya kau terasa begitu dingin, wahai kristal-kristal salju. Disini aku membutuhkan kehangatan karena dirimu yang dingin di luar sana. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang lembut. Sesuatu yang bisa membawaku ke alam mimpi yang indah. Tetapi— apa itu?

Ah, aku ingat!

Aku mempunyainya.

Aku mempunyai Teddy Bear yang hangat disini.

Kau membuatku hangat. Kau juga sangat lembut. Ah, kau benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Aku ingin selalu memelukmu seperti ini. Aku ingin kau selalu menemaniku disini. Menemaniku memasuki alam mimpi yang indah sampai fajar kembali datang menyapa dunia yang luas ini. Aku harus tetap memelukmu. Kau harus tetap disisiku.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Teddy-chan..."

.

.

.

* * *

**[Teddy Bear]**

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya pagi tiba bersama sinar matahari yang mengucapkan salam hangat pada dunia yang luas. Disini suara pantulan bola serta decitan sepatu selalu terdengar indah kala mereka yang menimbulkan suara-suara itu. Warna pelangi yang indah membuat sang mentari tak henti-hentinya bersinar di luar sana. Warna pelangi yang indah selalu menimbulkan kehangatan walaupun musim dingin masih meyelimuti kota ini. Warna pelangi yang indah. Warna pelangi yang disukai oleh siapapun disini.

**Kiseki no Sedai.**

Ada satu warna paling indah dari sekian banyak warna yang indah. Satu warna yang hangat. Satu warna yang lembut. Satu warna yang membuatku mencintainya. Satu warna yang terlalu indah. Satu warna yang selalu ada di hati ini. Satu warna yang mewakili sebuah nama.

**Akashi Seijuurou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRITTT—!**

"Hah.. capek-_ssu_~ hari ini aku ada ulangan matematika-_ssu_! Akashicchi kejam-_ssu_!"

Satu warna mewakili satu nama. Kise Ryouta, surai kuning yang berisik. Surai kuning yang bersemangat. Surai kuning yang ceria. Surai kuning yang tampan. Surai kuning yang selalu menjadi pujaan hati para gadis di Teiko.

"Apa hubungannya ulangan matematikamu dengan Akashi yang kejam?"

Satu warna mewakili satu nama. Aomine Daiki, surai biru yang bodoh. Surai biru yang mesum. Surai biru yang menyebalkan. Surai biru yang kuat. Surai biru yang selalu membanggakan tim basket Teiko.

"Kalian berdua berisik, Aomine-kun _to_ Kise-kun."

Satu warna mewakili satu nama. Kuroko Tetsuya, surai biru langit yang indah. Surai biru langit yang baik hati. Surai biru langit yang selalu menghilang tiba-tiba. Surai biru langit yang selalu peduli pada teman-temannya. Surai biru langit yang selalu mencintai Teiko.

"Nyam~ nyam~ Kuro-chin benar."

Satu warna mewakili satu nama. Murasakibara Atsushi, surai ungu yang lugu. Surai ungu yang mencintai maibou. Surai ungu yang mencintai permen. Surai ungu yang mencintai cokelat. Surai ungu yang selalu mencintai jenis makanan apapun di Teiko.

"Jangan memakan sesuatu sambil berbicara seperti itu, _nanodayo_!"

Satu warna mewakili satu nama. Midorima Shintarou, surai hijau yang _tsundere_. Surai hijau yang aneh. Surai hijau yang selalu percaya _primbon_. Surai hijau yang selalu membawa _lucky item_. Surai hijau yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan rekan-rekan satu timnya di Teiko.

"_Nee_, [name-chan] kenapa kau diam saja?!"

Satu warna mewakili satu nama. Momoi Satsuki, surai merah muda yang cantik. Surai merah muda yang baik hati. Surai merah muda yang cerewet. Surai merah muda yang selalu menyukai Tetsu-kun. Surai merah muda yang selalu menjadi sahabatku di Teiko.

"Biarkan saja [name] disana—"

Ah, satu warna mewakili satu nama. Akashi Seijuurou, surai merah yang indah. Surai merah yang tampan. Surai merah yang mempesona. Surai merah yang selalu benar. Surai merah yang selalu memimpin di Teiko.

"—dirinya pasti sedang memikirkanku."

Ya, surai merah yang terlalu percaya diri. Surai merah yang menyebalkan. Surai merah yang kejam. Surai merah yang selalu menyeringai. Surai merah yang arogan. Surai merah yang selalu memerintah. Surai merah yang selalu seenaknya sendiri. Surai merah yang egois. Surai merah yang suka bermain guting. Surai merah yang sebenarnya (sedikit) mesum. Surai merah yang—

"Surai merah yang—? Kenapa kau malah menjelek-jelekanku dalam fikiranmu, [name]?"

Kau mengganggu. Surai merah yang mengganggu. Aku belum menyelesaikan pemikiranku tentangmu. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu sulit. Terlalu rumit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengatakannya, Seijuurou—?" Aku mulai mendekati surai merah itu. Dalam jarak sedekat ini tak apa 'kan jika aku sedikit menggoda kekasihku yang tampan ini?!

"_Onegaishimasu_, **_honey_**..."

Surai merah itu berbisik seduktif tepat di telingaku. Suaranya melembut tetapi seringaian itu tetap terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya. Bukankah aku yang ingin menggodamu? Kenapa malah diriku yang tergoda olehmu?

"Hmm, kenapa wajahmu memerah, [name]?"

Memang, sekali iblis tetaplah iblis.

"Ukh— Sei—"

Kau licik, Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! _Stop_! Apa yang kalian lakukan dihadapan 'kami' yang 'polos' ini, heh?!"

.

.

.

.

"HAH—?"

.

.

.

.

"POLOS—?"

.

.

.

.

"KAMI—?"

.

.

.

.

"AOMINE-KUN—?"

.

.

.

.

"POLOS—?"

.

.

.

.

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN KAU TETAPLAH MESUM, AHOMINE DAIKI! 'KAMI YANG POLOS' HANYA BERLAKU TANPA ADA DIRIMU DI DALAMNYA!"

.

.

.

.

"Arghhh... Akashi, semua salahmu."

"HAH? Kenapa jadi aku? Kau berani menyalahkanku, Daiki?!"

.

.

.

.

_Omedetou_, Aomine Daiki. Kau selalu beruntung karena kau selalu mendapat lemparan gunting gratis dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terhormat.

* * *

**[Teddy Bear]**

* * *

.

.

.

Siang hari yang cerah. Siang hari yang dingin. Siang hari yang menyenangkan ketika _Sensei_ menyuruh kami untuk membersihkan salju di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Ah, aku benar-benar suka dengan kegiatan ini. Disini aku dapat bermain salju sepuasnya. Membuat boneka salju bersama teman-temanku. Melempari bola-bola salju tepat ke wajah Aomine yang mesum itu. Bahkan aku dapat—

"[name], cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

—membuat Nijimura Shuzo memarahiku. Ya, walaupun orang itu sering memarahiku karena aku tak kunjung menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tetapi aku tau jikalau dirinya sangat menyayangiku. Terkadang sosoknya memang terlihat _tsundere_ seperti Midorima-kun tetapi dirinya adalah orang yang sangat baik. Diam-diam aku mengaguminya.

"_Nee_, bermain sebentar tak apa 'kan? Seijuurou saja boleh bermain (menyiksa) bersama Kise-kun dan Aomine, masa aku tidak?!"

"Oke, oke, sebentar saja 'kan?! Terlalu lama di ruangan terbuka saat dingin seperti ini tidak bagus untuk dirimu. Lagi pula bukankah para siswi bertugas di ruang PKK?"

"Aku mau disini. Satsuki juga disini."

Akhirnya empat persimpangan muncul di kepala mantan kapten tim basket Teiko ini. Kesal, eh?! Hmm, membuat Nijimura Shuzo kesal adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Walaupun sedang marah wajahnya tetap tampan bukan? Ah, _aniki_ memang sangat keren.

"Haaah... sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Terkadang mempunyai adik sepertimu membuatku kesal." Ucapnya, sebelum surai hitam itu kembali menghilang entah kemana.

"Hei, mempunyai kakak sepertimu juga membuatku sedikit kesal, Nijimura Shuzo..." Aku sedikit terkekeh geli karena tingkahnya itu. Huh, dasar _tsundere_.

.

.

.

**[Teddy Bear]**

.

.

.

Disini aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku bersama Satsuki serta Kuroko-kun setelah _aniki_ menghilang entah kemana. Disana aku dapat melihat Seijuurou yang terus 'bermain' bersama Kise-kun dan Aomine. Sepertinya Seijuurou sangat senang ketika 'bermain' bersama mereka. Walaupun Seijuurou selalu menunjukkan seringaian indah itu pada Aomine dan Kise-kun, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya pasti surai merah itu tengah tersenyum lembut. Terkadang aku berfikir Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang munafik. Terlalu munafik ketika dirinya tak bisa menunjukkan senyuman itu. Terlalu munafik kala dirinya hanya diam seolah berpura-pura tak mempedulikan teman-temannya. Terlalu munafik ketika dirinya kesepian.

"Oi, Akashi! Bukankah kita sedang perang bola salju? Kenapa kau malah melempariku gunting?"

"_Hontou_? Ah, sepertinya gunting ini selalu ingin membelaimu, Daiki."

"Nyahahaha... _omedetou_ Aominecchi karena kau selalu dicintai oleh gunting Akashicchi."

**PLUK! **

Yah, pada akhirnya dua buah bola sajlu kembali mendarat tepat di wajah maskulin Aomine Daiki.

"**TEME**! AKASHI! KISE! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!"

1 buah!

2 buah!

3 buah!

4 buah!

5 buah!

6 buah!

7 buah!

Bola-bola salju itu terus mereka lemparkan secara bergantian maupun bersamaan.

"Mereka bertiga seperti—"

"—siswa taman kanak-kanak. Apa aku salah, [name-san]?"

"Tidak! Kau sangat benar, Kuroko-kun."

Mari lupakan ketiga siswa taman kanak-kanak itu. Lebih baik kita perhatikan kedua makhluk yang kini tengah membuat seuatu dari tumpukan salju itu. Perlahan aku dan Satsuki mendekati Midorima-kun serta Mura-kun yang tengah membuat sebuah boneka dari tumpukan salju disini. Sebuah boneka saljukah—?!

"_Nee_, Midorin apakah itu boneka salju?" Satsuki bertanya sambil memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Bukan, _nanodayo_. Ini boneka Teddy Bear."

"_Nani_? Teddy Bear?! Apa kau bercanda, Midorin?!"

Sungguh, apakah Teddy Bear seperti ini? Bahkan apa yang ada dihadapan kami tak dapat disebut sebagai boneka salju. Apalagi jika disebut Teddy Bear?! Sungguh tak mungkin.

"_Doushita_, [name-chin]?"

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa, Mura-kun. Hanya saja—"

Aku benar-benar tak percaya jika yang ada dihadapan kami adalah TEDDY BEAR! Bolehkah aku mengatakan seperti itu—?!

"Bukankah [name-chin] menyukai Teddy Bear?"

"Ya..."

"Lalu, [name-chin] lebih menyukai Teddy Bear atau— Aka-chin?"

.

.

.

.

"EH—?"

* * *

**[Teddy Bear]**

* * *

.

.

_"Lalu, [name-chin] lebih menyukai Teddy Bear atau— Aka-chin?"_

_._

_._

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai ini seorang diri karena tiba-tiba saja Satsuki menghilang tanpa jejak. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku terus memikirkan pertanyaan Mura-kun. Apakah aku lebih suka Teddy Bear dari pada Seijuurou? Apakah aku lebih menyukai Seijuurou dari pada Teddy Bear?

"Sebenarnya kau sudah tau jawabanku, Mura-kun..."

Akhirnya aku berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang terlihat sangat sepi dari pada ruangan lainnya.

**ZRAKK!**

Sepi. Serba putih. Dan berbau obat-obatan. Aku rasa kalian tau ruangan apa ini.

Rumah sakit—? Ah, bukan. Ini bukan rumah sakit.

Tempat ini adalah ruangan yang sering kali dipakai sosok itu untuk bersantai. Ya! B-E-R-S-A-N-T-A-I! (selain ruang kelas yang sepi tentunya).

"_Nee_, Seijuurou, _doushita_?"

Lihat! Lihat! Surai merah itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Apakah pangeranku sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya?

"Nghh..."

Sepertinya surai merah itu memang tertidur karena kelelahan setelah dirinya 'bermain-main' bersama kedua warna yang lain. Jadi, sesaat setelah mengirimkan e-mail untukku, dirinya mulai memasuki alam mimpinya? Apa kau sengaja menunjukkan wajahmu saat tidur seperti ini, Seijuurou?!

"Manis... dan tampan..." Tanpa sadar tanganku telah sampai di helain merahnya. Setiap inci ku usap dengan sayang. Benar-benar lembut dan harum.

**Aku menyukainya...**

.

.

.

.

"Nghh..."

Hei, ternyata aku tak menyadarinya. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit aku mengusap helaian merah itu tetapi sang empunya tak kunjung membuka manik dwi warnanya itu. Apakah kau selelah ini, Seijuurou? Lalu, apakah kau dapat sesekali menunjukkan kelemahanmu pada surai-surai pelangi itu? Sesekali tunjukkanlah! Sesekali tak usah berlagak kuat dihadapan mereka. Aku rasa mereka akan menerimamu apa adanya. Mereka pasti akan selalu menghormati serta menyayangimu karena kalian adalah teman— atau mungkin_— _sahabat?!

.

.

_"Lalu, [name-chin] lebih menyukai Teddy Bear atau— Aka-chin?"_

_._

_._

HAH?! Kenapa disaat seperti ini kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku? Sungguh, aku ingin ikut terlelap bersamamu, Seijuurou. Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Apa aku harus mengatakannya dihadapanmu yang terlelap disini?

Tidak! Kau selalu tau segalanya. Sepertinya kau juga mengetahui apa jawabanku.

"_Nee_, aku— selalu menyukaimu, Teddy Bear-ku..."

Ya, aku selalu menyukaimu.

Sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan terlalu mencintaimu, **Teddy Bear-ku**.

Kau adalah segalanya, **My Seijuurou**.

.

.

**CHU—!** "_Daisuki da_, pangeranku..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teddy Bear?**

**_Dia itu imut dan lucu._**

**Akashi Seijuurou?**

**_Ah, dia itu— Teddy Bear-ku! _**

**Akashi Seijuurou, pangeranku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**END~!**

* * *

Gomenasai, cuma numpang lewat *bows*

Adakah orang disini?! *celingak-celinguk*

Oke, abaikan saja kalimat-kalimat di atas XD

Jyaaa, minna~ =DD

Sankyuu~ (?)


End file.
